


Every little thing

by mistilteinn



Series: Any road you take [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has a magic dick, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood, magnus in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Alec has been in Alicante for almost two weeks. Magnus has missed him.





	Every little thing

**Author's Note:**

> as of this fic, magnus is at week 13!
> 
> (title from "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers)

Truth be told, Alec was well keyed up before he ever saw his fiance. He’d been gone twelve days and twelve nights - away from his home, away from his bed, away from his Magnus, and he was more than ready to take a day off, turn off their phones, lock their doors, and spend several hours in bed just getting reacquainted.

The series of meetings in Idris had been interesting, certainly, and Alec and his compatriots had accomplished a great deal, from researching possible causes for the ley line disruptions, to strategizing about the potential threats, even all the way to mobilizing a task force to respond to the next disruption.

Truly the most important breakthrough had been when Helen Blackthorn made the connection between the disruptions and the increased presence of raveners in the city. It completely changed the way that the Shadowhunters approached the problem; the disruptions were no longer viewed as a strange, but not necessarily _dangerous_ mystery - they were now evidence of an incoming attack.

The strange thing about it was - the raveners never approached anyone, mundane or Nephilim, besides the one that had attacked Alec and Magnus the week before he left for the emergency conference. They just - searched for something, bumping into Mundanes, sure, but never hurting them.

During the endless meetings, while the Shadowhunters droned on about the increased threat of demons in New York City, Alec often found himself wondering why that was. The other members of the Clave didn’t seem nearly as concerned about the demons’ motivations as they were about the threat to the secrecy of the Shadow World.

And Alec understood why, he really did - demons just couldn’t go around terrorizing Mundanes, regardless of their intentions. He truly wanted to eliminate the threat, to send all of the misplaced demons back to Edom. He just - he couldn’t help but wonder. It was behavior that he has never seen before, had never even heard of. It was just so unexpected.

He shook his head as he stepped into the elevator, dismissing the thoughts of demons, and sighed.

Magnus knew he was on his way home, would likely be waiting up for him.

Alec’s lips curled in a smile. Magnus.

His fiance sure hadn’t tried to make their separation any easier. Every night while he was gone, Alec had called to check in and hear his love’s voice.

Magnus sure had delivered.

The first night, their call had been entirely innocent. They’d exchanged stories from their respective days, laughed over memories of their earliest dates, and had ended the call almost an hour later, whispering _I love you_ s through the phone. Alec had gone to sleep alone but content, had dreamed of dark brown eyes and clever smiles.

The second day, Magnus had apparently gotten restless.

He’d answered the phone in a low, breathy voice that immediately had Alec hard in his pants, aching to crawl through the receiver and draw all manner of indecent noises from that mouth. Their conversation that evening was filled with innuendo, Magnus’s tinkling, flirty laughter, and Alec’s awkward stutters.

Alec’s head was still spinning when they said their _goodnight_ s, and he’d laid awake for hours after, lost in thoughts of smooth golden skin layered with body-warmed necklaces.

By the third night, Magnus had progressed to touching himself for the duration of the call, moans and gasps puncturing his sentences.

Alec had ignored it as best he could, dirty imagery flashing through his mind, and had ended the call with the last bit of his control intact, shoving his hand down his pants and coming in under a minute after hanging up.

The fourth night, Alec stopped fighting it. He never thought he’d be one for phone sex, but the words came easily, flowed through the receiver and into Magnus’s eagerly awaiting ears.

He’d experienced a thrill when he told Magnus to go slow, to tease himself as Alec would, and had been rewarded in the end with Magnus begging him for release.

And it had helped - those stolen moments with Magnus had eased all but the worst of the sting of their separation. During the day, Alec was actually able to focus during the meetings, knowing that he had something to look forward to each night.

And beyond all that, he knew that it was an option if ever a time came again when they were apart, Angel forbid.

He jumped from his thoughts when the elevator dinged and opened, and very nearly ran to the loft, wrenching the door open quite inelegantly.

“Magnus -?” He called out, eyes scanning the apartment for any sign of his fiance. His shoulders slumped in relief when Magnus answered his call.

“In the bedroom, my love!” Magnus’s voice was hitched, sounded slightly strained.

Alec’s heartbeat sped up, sending blood rushing through his ears, and he tried to answer, but his voice caught in his throat.

He made short work of his shoes and jacket and trotted to the the bedroom, stopping short in the doorway.

Alec froze, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of his fiance.

Laid out on the bed, clad in white lace, teasing a hand up the inside of his smooth thigh.

Magnus smiled at him - a sharp, predatory thing.

“I’ve missed you, Alexander,” he purred, pulling up the leg of the body suit he wore to expose another inch of tempting flesh. Alec saw his life flash before his eyes.

“I -” He tried to speak, couldn’t get his mouth to form the words he needed to say. _I missed you too. I love you more than anything. Are you really all for me?_

Magnus titled his head sweetly and brought his hand up from his leg, curling it towards himself in a come hither motion. “Are you going to keep me waiting, darling?”

Alec jerkily shook his head and stepped forward, stumbling over his own two feet. He made his way to the bed, stripping off his clothes haphazardly, too eager to be shy.

He climbed up on the bed, crawling up to meet Magnus, sinking into his waiting arms. Their lips met and the knot he didn’t even realize he had been holding in his chest loosened - he was suddenly able to breathe freely again.

Alec slid an arm around Magnus’s waist and hauled him closer, brushing a reverent touch over the soft fabric covering his body. Alec sighed at the unfamiliar but not unwelcome sensation and Magnus smiled against his mouth, slipping his tongue in to move easily against his own.

And his heart pounded at that, sending a hot flush up his skin. Two weeks was a long time to be away from his love. Far too long, in fact.

Magnus pulled back, mouth soft and wet, and leaned in close, whispered into his ear with a silky smooth voice. “Lay back, sweetheart?”

Alec curled a hand around his cheek and pressed a kiss to the skin under his lips, nodded and complied. He laid back against their many decorative pillows and Magnus bit his lip as he looked Alec up and down, mouth curled attractively.

Alec couldn’t help the lovestruck smile that spread across his face when Magnus twined their hands together, threw a long leg over Alec’s hips so that he was sitting astride his lover. He sank down slowly, pressed his clothed erection to Alec’s bare cock.

Alec’s breath hitched at that and he slid a hand over Magnus’s leg, up to curl around his hip, fingers just barely brushing the skin under the lace.

Magnus was a vision like this - the low light and white lace lent him an ethereal quality, accentuated his trim waist and the barely-there curve of his hip. The way the neckline of the bodysuit dipped, almost all the way to his belly button, exposing miles of golden flesh, smooth and firm to the touch.

The subtle bump of his stomach, now more prominent than ever, still not immediately recognizable to the untrained eye.

Truthfully, if Alec hadn’t already memorized every curve and angle of his lover’s body twice over, he probably still wouldn’t be able to tell through clothes. But the fact was, he had, and now he could actually _see_ the evidence of his claim over Magnus. It was too much, and not nearly enough at the same time.

All together, Alec’s fingers itched to touch his lover.

So he slid his hands around Magnus’s hips and just lower, to where he could feel Magnus’s cheeks peeking out from under the high cut of the ass. He squeezed and kneaded the flesh in his hands, smiling when Magnus rolled his hips and let his head fall back, sighing at the contact.

He reached further, stopping when his hand bumped into something hard and cool to the touch. Alec frowned, furrowing his brow. His heart stopped when he realized that it was a plug, opening and stretching Magnus. For him.

The warlock shot him a sharp smirk from above, and Alec thought wildly that Magnus was trying to kill him.

“So are you going to fuck me, or do I need to take care of myself?” Magnus taunted after a moment, lightly dragging a polished fingernail down the middle of Alec’s chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Again.” He added, raising his brows and rocking his hips so that their cocks slid together, the friction not nearly enough to satisfy.

The sensation spurred Alec into moving again, and his grip tightened almost painfully on Magnus’s ass before he took the handle of the toy in hand and twisted, his own mouth dropping open at the loud moan his action elicited from the warlock in his lap.

He pulled it from Magnus’s body, stretching the lace covering his ass dangerously, and tossed it to the side, replacing it almost immediately with two long fingers.

Magnus clawed at his chest, gasping at the touch, and Alec’s brain came fully back online. His gaze fell to Magnus’s mouth - open, panting, wet - and he brought his free hand up, pressed two fingers to his lips.

And Magnus, bless him, sucked them in as if he’d been starving, eyes falling shut when Alec began moving his other hand.

Alec thrust slowly, paying mind to the fact that he and Magnus hadn’t done this in almost two weeks, regardless of what Magnus did to himself while Alec had been gone.

So he enjoyed the process, took it slow - sinking his fingers into Magnus’s waiting heat again and again, twisting them every so often, brushing against that bundle of nerves for the barest of moments. Magnus ground back as best he could, rocking to try and get some friction on his cock, sucking in the fingers on Alec’s other hand at the same time, practically gagging for all of it.

“Can you take another?” Alec broke the silence between them, voice low and gravelly.

Magnus nodded and scrunched his eyes shut, rolling his hips on Alec’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, get them right where he wanted them.

He slipped a third finger into Magnus’s mouth, pressing his tongue down and sliding deeper in. He pressed another in Magnus’s ass as well, stroking the velvety walls and finally pressing firmly against his prostate.

Magnus jerked in his lap, taking the fingers in his mouth deeper than expected, and gagged, opening tear-filled eyes to plead with Alec.

Alec brushed against his prostate again and spread his fingers, enjoying the slick heat of his lover. He smiled smugly up at Magnus and asked, “Is this too much for you, baby?”

A competitive spark glinted in Magnus’s eye and he pulled Alec’s fingers out of his mouth, careless of the saliva that dripped down his chin. “Not at all, just waiting for you get your shit together and fuck me.” He rocked back against Alec’s fingers and he arched into the next thrust, head rolled back.

When he looked back down at Alec, his lip curled. “Or - _can’t_ you? Have you been gone for so long that you’ve forgotten how to do it?” He taunted, eyes sliding half shut and lashes fanning out over his perfect cheekbones.

Alec smiled and shook his head, breathing out a laugh. He pulled his other hand free from Magnus and pushed, rolling them over gracelessly.

Magnus’s back hit the bed and he let out a soft _oof_ , letting his head fall back into the pillows.

Alec leaned in, slid a hand down between them to palm at Magnus’s erection. He laughed and spoke when Magnus gasped, arching into his touch.“You’re so beautiful, dressed like a _lady,_ but that mouth - someone’s gotta do something about that.”

Magnus opened his mouth to retort, but only a choked-off moan came out when Alec pushed the lace to the side and thumbed at his sensitive, swollen rim. Alec smiled smugly at that and stroked his own cock, readying himself to push inside.

“So pretty - you look like my bride. Is that it - you got all dressed up because you need your husband to fuck you?” He asked, running a hand up Magnus’s leg and wrapping it around his hip.

Magnus flushed brilliantly at that and clenched a hand around Alec’s arm, nails digging in painfully. He made to speak, but nothing came out and he just whimpered, the sound traveling straight to Alec’s cock. Finally, he shut his eyes and nodded, cheeks bright with embarrassment.

Satisfied, Alec pressed in and moaned at the tight _heat stretch drag_ of Magnus’s walls around his cock.

Inch by inch, he slowly sunk in, stomach clenching at the incredible tight heat, eyes locked on Magnus’s blissed out expression. When he bottomed out, he breathed out heavily, admired the taut lines of Magnus’s body, brushed a hand over Magnus’s clothed cock.

Magnus arched into his touch, eyes snapping open. Suddenly he was moving again, hips rolling against Alec’s, hands reaching, grabbing at whatever they could touch, mouth open and whining.

Alec bit back a smile and pulled out, thrusting in as deeply as he could, hiking Magnus’s leg higher on his hip in order to press even closer, heat pooling in his gut.

Magnus curled a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, their mouths moving against each other slick and sloppy.

“Gods, been waiting so long, been aching for it -” Magnus mumbled into his mouth, twisting his fingers in Alec’s hair painfully.

His cock jumped at the sensation and he moaned, snapping his hips hard against Magnus’s ass, sending him sliding up the bed a couple of inches.

Alec dug his fingers into Magnus’s hip and dragged him back down, unable to fight the need to bury himself as deeply as possible. _“Angel,_ get back over here,” he growled, a frisson of blue magic skittering over his body, courtesy of the warlock below him.

Magnus keened when Alec hit his prostate dead-on, nails biting into Alec’s skin and no doubt leaving little crescent marks. Alec loved when Magnus marked him up, his own version of laying claim.

He ran a hand down his lover’s side, feeling the fabric under his fingers slide and shift as the warlock writhed in his hold. Magnus ground back against his hips, mouth falling open in a silent cry, and Alec mirrored his expression, hot pleasure coiling in his stomach.

Alec moved his hand over Magnus’s chest, rolling a pebbled nipple between his fingers under the lace. A sob caught in Magnus’s throat at that, and Alec lost the last pretense of control he’d been holding onto.

He pulled out, impatiently shushing Magnus’s indignant cry, and sat back on his heels, lifting the warlock by the waist and settling him in his lap.

Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and leaned in for a kiss, brow furrowed and hands clenched in frustration.

Alec spoke into his mouth, running a large hand down his back soothingly. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby, just trust me.”

Magnus nodded into the kiss and pulled back, lidded gold eyes glittering in the low light. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he warned breathlessly, sending a pleasurable shock of magic through Alec’s fingertips where they rested on his hips.

Alec smirked up at him, slid his hands lower, spread Magnus’s cheeks apart. He rubbed the head of his cock between them, teasing Magnus’s hole through the fabric he still wore.

Magnus swore and let his head fall back, a strangled cry making its way out of his throat. Alec gathered the fabric covering his ass in one hand and pulled it to the side, guiding his cock back in with his other hand, and Magnus shuddered in his lap at the intrusion, fingers grasped uselessly at Alec’s shoulders.

He rolled his hips minutely, trying to move the cock inside of him, chase his pleasure, and Alec stopped his movements with a solid hand against his hip.

“Let me,” he said firmly, and for once Magnus listened without putting up a fight. Alec kept the fabric gripped in his hand and used it to hold his fiance steady as he thrust up into the tight wet heat, hiding the way his hand shook at the overwhelming pleasure slowly building in his spine.

He brought his other hand around to palm Magnus’s trapped erection just the right side of too harsh, to reach back even farther and fondle his balls through the soft lace.

“You need me to rub you off while I fuck you? Need me to put another baby in you so you can come?” He leaned in, licked a stripe over one of Magnus’s nipples, and attached his mouth to it, sucking through the fabric. Magnus let out a shout at that, gripped Alec’s hair tightly and pressed his face against his chest.

Alec teased the nipple with his teeth, mind going blank momentarily at the _tight tight tight_ of Magnus’s ass when he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. He sucked harshly again before laving over it with his tongue and pulling back to admire his work.

Magnus’s chest heaved, heart pounded so hard Alec could practically hear it. His nipple was dark and swollen, visible through the lace - now almost transparent from saliva.

“You look good like this, look like you’re ready to feed my baby -” Alec babbled, and Magnus cried out, clenching around his cock.

Alec’s jaw dropped at the white-hot pleasure that raced down his spine at that and he leaned back in, teased the other nipple until Magnus was sobbing in his lap, was pulling at his hair weakly.

“I need to come, please, let me come,” Magnus panted, voice raw from the sounds he’d been making. He curled his face into Alec’s neck and shook, entire body twitching each time Alec thrust into him.

And Alec needed to come too, needed to fill Magnus and claim him once again. He was so close, just needed to see Magnus come apart on his cock to get him there, the tight heat already coiling in his stomach.

“C’mon baby, you can do it,” his voice was low, gravelly, and he stroked over Magnus’s cock once, twice, three times before he tensed, entire body taut like a bowstring, and came, spilling inside of the lace, making a mess all over his stomach.

An idea occurred to him and he couldn’t resist speaking again, still stroking his spent cock, tone encouraging this time. “That’s it, such a good girl, coming when I tell you to -”

Magnus’s eyes flashed open at that and he flushed bright red, opened his mouth in a strangled moan, clenched around Alec’s cock again and again, the second, weaker orgasm punched right out of him.

The slick and drag around his cock, the spreading wet patch at the front of Magnus’s clothes, the soft openness of his lover’s post-orgasm expression - they were all too much, and Alec felt the familiar heat coiled in his stomach snap, felt the waves of his orgasm take over his body.

He pressed his face against Magnus’s neck and cried out against the pleasure, rode it out, fucked his come deeper and deeper into Magnus’s body, hips thrusting upwards even after his cock had released all it could.

When his muscles stopped clenching uncontrollably, Alec slowly lifted his face for a kiss, smiled against Magnus’s sated sigh. He groaned when Magnus lifted himself on shaking thighs and he slipped out, already unhappy about the loss of contact.

Magnus winced at the come rapidly drying in the lace of his outfit and snapped his fingers, letting out a relieved breath when he was naked and they were both clean in the very next second.

He moved gingerly when he curled up next to Alec, as if he was already knew exactly where he would be sore the following morning. Alec pushed back a smile at the thought.

Alec pressed a kiss to his thick hair and wound an arm around his waist, tugging him closer so that he could rest his head on Alec’s chest.

Alec’s heart pounded when Magnus snuggled in, snuffled against his skin. Pride swelled in his chest at how fucked-out Magnus appeared, all red cheeks and mussed hair. His eyes fluttered shut and a pleasant ache settled in his muscles.

He let himself begin to drift, and he sighed happily, completely satiated. He smugly thought to himself that not every night needed to have a round two if round one was that mind-blowing.

“So that’s a yes to the lace, then,” Magnus said quietly after an extended pause, looking up at Alec with a mischevious smile curling his lips and eyes just barely slit open. “I’ll pull my other pieces out of storage tomorrow.”

Alec opened his eyes and croaked out, “You have more lace?”

He knew, without a doubt, at that exact moment, that Magnus would one day be the death of him.

“Of course I do, _dear husband_. _”_ Alec’s pulse jumped at Magnus’s mocking, velvety tone and his grip on his fiance tightened. Perhaps a second round _was_ in order, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure that i'm happy with this one - depending on what you all think, i might take it down and rewrite it. i just feel very defeated about it lmao
> 
> definitely let me know what your thoughts are - kudos and comments are immensely helpful.


End file.
